


Flac.

by ajwrites



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwrites/pseuds/ajwrites
Summary: Daniel lost the ring Seongwoo gave him thrice in a row and Seongwoo kept giving him shit everytime. One morning, however, Seongwoo found out that he lost the ring Daniel gave him. How will Daniel react?





	Flac.

Seongwoo hissed a curse. He was in trouble.  
  
  
  
He proposed to Daniel five days ago, jam-packed with everything Daniel finds romantic like food and bug-less setting. He did it in the English village, where he and Daniel first met. 

“Hey there, Mr. Center.” Seongwoo teased Daniel who just entered the studio. The older was sitting at the top of the pyramid, in the first place seat.

  
“Well hello there, my boyfriend.” Daniel said, walking up to him. “But I’m afraid that’s my chair.”

  
“Nuh-uh. This is mine from now on.”

  
“How come?” The younger one sat on the armrest. “As I said before, I’m happy here. But now it’s because you’re beside me.”

  
“Let me give you reasons why I’m the star tonight.” Seongwoo smiled dashingly. “From the moment I saw you, my eyes were fixed on you as you dazzle and shine on stage. Your pink hair stood out and I hated you; simply because we’re in a competition but you look like you’re so much better than all 101 of us, which was proven true in the end. Like a teenager, my heart raced and my dick twitched when I watched you dance to Hard Carry.”

  
“Oh? How inappropriate.” Daniel giggled at that time, unaware of the surge of feelings and compliments about to race out of Seongwoo.

  
“Shut up. I might forget my lines.” He chuckled before continuing. “When I found myself thinking that the time I spent with you had gone too fast, I got nervous. Wanna One’s break up was fast approaching and the most romantic picture we had was when the fans caught me leaning on your shoulder, platonically. But then, the antis called me out for riding your fame. Even though Jisung hyung convinced me otherwise, the fact that other fans saw it that way still sits in the back of my head. We drifted apart, partly because of your scandal and my issues then we had busy schedule and all that jazz. Then one day you just snapped and I just said stop and asked you to hold me. In the end, you picked me up. You were so pretty to me that I wondered if I was dreaming. Is Kang Daniel really holding me? I was so scared but I just found myself taking note of everything, the time, the date and the background music playing.

  
“After what seemed an eternity, you’ve fallen for me. That time, I thought I was sick. Like, the more I see you, the more I can’t stop my heart. My heart was literally racing out of my chest. Then you’re calling my name so suddenly and never have I thought that my name can possibly sound that good. My shining fantasy is you, as well as going inside your heart, and it was all suddenly happening right before my eyes. Then– hold the fuck up. Why are you laughing?”

  
“Hyung, just spit out what you want to say, okay?”

  
“I am spitting out what I want to say.”

  
“I already know everything so just get to the point.”

  
“You knew everything?” Seongwoo deadpanned. He felt like crying. “But how?”

  
“Well, Minhyun hyung came to our house yesterday morning and he saw how messy our house was so he volunteered to clean. Seonho was trailing after him then he saw the ring box camouflaged behind the speakers. He showed it to me and asked if it was from me or if you’re cheating on me. Minhyun hyung just shook his head when he realized we blew your surprise away.”

  
“Why did you act like you didn’t know, then?” Seongwoo was now full on sulking.

  
“Because if I didn’t, you wouldn’t be using lyrics of Pick Me to woo me into marrying you.”

  
“You enjoy watching me suffer, don’t you?” The older just rolled his eyes before reaching into his coat pocket. He took the ring and just slammed it in Daniel’s hand. “I take it you’re agreeing, seeing that you’re not acting against it either way.”

  
“Yeah but you have to ask the question still!” Daniel whined. “And put on this ring for me!”  
Seongwoo lunged at him, leaning in for a searing kiss. It was sweet, the sweetest yet. Daniel deliberately put on pomegranate lip balm that morning since he knew it’ll be a day of endless kisses.

  
“Will you marry me?”

  
“Yeah, whatever.”

  
“Daniel!”

  
“YES! YES! I will marry you!”

  
Then the lights on the bottom of the stage turned on and the other 98 trainees from the show were Jisung-clapping at them. (Jisung wasn’t there because he was finishing his military duties.)  


 

  
The next day, the ring was missing.  
It was nothing fancy, actually, just a plain gold band with Seongwoo’s favorite lyrics engraved on the inside ( _Stay, just like now_ ). He specifically designed it that way so that Daniel won’t be removing it during his performances while it won’t also be so obvious that he’s taken.

  
But Daniel still lost it.

  
“I swear I left it here before I went to the bathroom!” He insisted as he and Seongwoo endlessly rummage through his bedside table.

  
“Daniel, how could you possibly lose that?” Seongwoo nagged. “That’s like the symbol of my pledge to spend the rest of my life with you!”

  
“I’m really sorry, hyung. You know how clumsy and dumb I am.”

  
“You’re not dumb. I love you.”

  
They did find the ring while they were busy making out on the way to the bathroom. It was sitting beside the toothbrush holder.

  
“Just kidding. You are dumb.” Seongwoo would say, slipping the ring on his fiancé’s hand for the second time. “I love you still.” 

 

  
  
Daniel misplaced the ring again the second night of their engagement.

  
He almost cried, because Seongwoo would be coming home in five minutes and he can’t bear his fiancé knowing that he lost their engagement ring once again. Tears rimmed his eyes as he flipped every single flippable surface in their house.

  
Daniel wiped his eyes hastily when he heard the keying of the password to their door.

  
“Hey, is everything okay?” Seongwoo rushed to Daniel, forgetting to remove his shoes and drop his bags in the foyer. He enveloped the sobbing younger in his arms while he rubbed his back as well.

  
“Hyung, I’m sorry.”

  
“What happened?” The older said, looking down at his (hot) mess of a fiancé.

  
“I lost the ring again.” Daniel sniffled sadly. “I’m really sorry but I don’t remember where I left it.”

  
Seongwoo unwound his right arm from his hold around Daniel to flick him in the forehead instead.

  
“You’re such a forgetful little baby.” He cooed as the younger pitifully rubbed the growing red spot that his fiancé hit. He retrieved his other arm as well to show his hand to Daniel. “You put it in my hand before I left this morning because you said it was unfair that only you get paraded as engaged and not me.”

  
Daniel deadpanned, staring with mouth open at the gold band in Seongwoo’s ring finger.

  
“I hate you.” He said, pushing the laughing fiancé’s chest. He angrily stomped in to their room, Seongwoo hot in his trails.

  
When the older caught up to him, Daniel was bent over their shared dresser, rummaging through their stack of accessories. He only turned to face Seongwoo when he had his bboy club solidarity ring that became two sizes smaller than Daniel’s hand now. He wordlessly grabbed Seongwoo’s hand, removed his ring and replaced it with the ring that has Daniel’s bboy name engraved on. He put the ring Seongwoo gave him in its proper place, in his ring finger.

  
“So, I’m going to go around with Flac written on my ring?”

  
“Obviously.” 

 

  
  
The third time was neither of their faults.

  
They were in the costume shop, getting clothes for the children’s birthday party Minhyun is throwing for Jaehwan. Daniel chose to wear Spiderman and he gave Seongwoo three choices: Doctor Strange, Captain America or Iron Man, because, you know, they are Spiderman’s daddies in the context different to what Daniel has in mind. (Seongwoo chose Iron Man because he’s the daddiest of the three.)

  
And of course, fitting in red tights and leotards wasn’t an easy task for the gigantic Daniel that he had to take the ring off just to let the gloves fit in his hands.

  
“Do you think the girl who got in after I came took it?” Daniel asked, in an attempt to calm Seongwoo down.

  
“No.” Seongwoo began to seethe. “She tried on an angel costume. If she took it, she’ll be sent to hell.”

  
Daniel faked a laugh until Seongwoo began glaring at him.

  
“Did you think I was joking? I want to send you to hell right now.”

  
The younger wordlessly went back to the fitting room to check again. Still, it wasn’t where he placed it.

  
“Come with me.” Seongwoo said from behind him. Daniel bowed his head down and hugged his Spiderman costume before trailing behind the angry Seongwoo.  
They went to the counter to pay for their costumes when all of sudden, Seongwoo began hitting on the cashier.

"Oh, hey, are you metal shrapnel?"

"Huh?"

"Because I feel you in my heart!"  
  
She chuckled flirtatiously and Daniel can only glare at the two since he knew he wasn’t in the position to get Seongwoo any angrier than he already is.

  
“Say, my friend here and I have an ongoing bet. If Spiderman got married, where would he put his ring, over his glove or under his glove?”

  
“Well, Spiderman hid his identity for so long so I think he would put it under his glove.” 

Seongwoo nodded thoughtfully. “You’re quite right.”

“Oh, before I forget,” She ducked to retrieve something in the counter. It was his ring but now with a paper wrapped around it. “The angel who used the dressing room after you gave me this. She said you left it in the dressing room but was too scared to approach you because you’re so handsome. She also left her number in case you’re soon getting out of a bad marriage or something.”

  
Seongwoo glared back at him.

  
“Oh, good.” The older man clapped sarcastically. “He’s getting out of an engagement soon.”  


 

  
  
The morning of Jaehwan’s party, Seongwoo was the one panicking.

  
Daniel was still sound asleep, while he crawled on the floor, looking under every table, chair and the sofa. However, being the idiot he was, he hit his head pretty hard on the coffee table while he was getting up, forcing a loud agonized scream out of him.

  
“Hyung!” He heard Daniel bellow anxiously. “Seongwoo Hyung!!!”

  
“Here!” Seongwoo yelled back, nursing his swelling head.

  
Immediately, Daniel was in sight and running to Seongwoo.

“Hey, what happened?” he asked, caressing Seongwoo’s hand on his head. “What did you do again?”

  
“Daniel, I’m sorry.” He began crying, startling Daniel. “I lost the ring you gave me. I lost Flac. I swear I just put it on my bedside table last night and I can’t find it anywhere. I checked everywhere possible but it’s just not there.”

  
“Hyung, you don’t have to cry about it.” Daniel wiped his tears.

  
“You’re not upset at me?”

  
“No, I’m upset that you’re this upset about losing it.”

  
“I’m sorry.” Seongwoo hugged him by the waist.

  
“There’s no point in crying, Seongwoo.” Daniel embraced him back. “For now, let’s get ready for Jaehwan’s birthday.”  
The older nodded but kept sobbing.

  
  
Later at Jaehwan’s party, Seongwoo was surprisingly very attentive of Daniel, who wore his ring out since I have my mask off, anyway. He poured glasses of sweet juices for Daniel, got cupcakes for him, even wiped the sweat out of his face.

  
“Just because you got engaged, doesn’t mean Daniel is your child now.” Jisung whispered to him when Jaehwan dragged Daniel away from him. “Only I have the right to baby him.”  
  
“Shut up, hyung. I kept giving him shit because he lost his ring but I lost mine too this morning so I don’t want to angry him, really.” Seongwoo confessed.  
  
“He may look childish but he’s not that petty, you know.”

  
“It’s his Flac ring, hyung. I never seen it before he gave it to me so I think that’s precious to him.”

  
“The Flac ring? I saw that there in the–”

  
“Jisung hyung, let’s go change!!!” Jihoon yelled, pulling Jisung by a neck hold. “We’re leaving for the drinks!”

  
Seongwoo searched for Daniel, who was already beckoning him to their car.

  
  
“I didn’t know I have to pay for another party.” Minhyun rubbed his head as he was dragged in to the bar by Jaehwan.

  
“Drinks are on Daniel, hyung.” Jaehwan winked at him,

  
“But Jisung hyung just came out of the military.” The now-21 year old Guanlin said. “Shouldn’t he be resting?”

  
Nonetheless, they gathered on a booth and the pink sausages began ordering food and drinks.

  
“Actually,” Daniel began, resting a hand on Seongwoo’s shoulder. “I invited you all here for a different purpose. Seongwoo hyung and I–”

  
“What the hell. I was just joking yesterday, Daniel.” Seongwoo interrupted, stuffing the younger’s face with fries.

  
“Hyung, let me talk.” Daniel glared at him, and Seongwoo, embarrassed, just took a swig of his beer. “Earlier today, Seongwoo hyung woke up thinking he lost my ring. I actually took it–”

  
“Daniel, I swear to God–”

  
“Because I wanted to replace it with this.”

  
Daniel opened a red velvet box and revealed a simple gold ring that matches the one Seongwoo gave Daniel.

  
The engraving inside read Stay with me until always.

  
“I know you wanted me to marry you, but do you want to marry me too?” Daniel smiled as he reached out for Seongwoo’s hand.

  
“That’s the lamest proposal ever, Daniel hyung.” Daehwi can’t help but whisper, only to be shushed by Woojin.

“You idiot!” Seongwoo squealed before jumping up to hug Daniel. “YES! OF COURSE, YES!!!”  


**Author's Note:**

> The scenes here were heavily inspired by youtubers RJ and Will (shep689).


End file.
